


Green and Red - DnB One-Shots

by The_Poet_Whore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breeding, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Face Slapping, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Glove Kink, God Complex, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love Bites, Marking, Mild Blood, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Ritual Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Teasing, Tentacles, Thighs, Throne Sex, Trans Character, Vampire Bites, Voice Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_Whore/pseuds/The_Poet_Whore
Summary: A DnB Oneshot book of my many oneshots or multishots I've written over the past month. I hope you enjoy them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 34
Kudos: 604





	1. A God and His Loyal Subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I'm not shipping the CC's. This is just for fun and to make people happy. If any of them come out and say it makes them uncomfortable it’ll be taken down.

Pale reds, pinks and purples rained over Dream, the coloured shadows from the stain glass windows hitting his hair, painting him in the Blood God’s colours.

Quiet prayers fell from his lips, almost silent in nature as he went over the wants for himself. The want to grow stronger. The want to protect. To abolish those who did wrong to others.

His back straightened, head tilting back to expose his throat, a blade running across his palm to cut the skin, blood rushing to the surface, red trails falling onto the previously stained marble, dyeing the once white alter a deeper wine red.

Warmth spread from Dream’s core as he felt as if his prayer was answered. What he didn’t notice, however, was the figure approaching him from behind until a blade sank into the floor between his legs, words being whispered into his ear.

“And who are you, little one? Are you the one who has come here every day to worship me and bring offerings to me to try and gain my favour?”

Dream nodded, his hand still dripping as he curled his fingers around the hilt of the blade, keeping his head bowed.

“I am, My Lord, my name is Dream Wastaken and I seek your favour.”

Fingers dragged over his bare shoulders, his shirt folded in a pile off to the side, he had always preferred baring his scars when he prayed. A soft hum filled the air as Dream choked on a scream, the feeling of his skin burning under sharp claws washing over him, a soft chuckle coming from the god behind him.

“There we go. You have my favour. You also have my interest. Not once has anyone in all my time devoted themselves to pray to me every day and offer their blood. So let me show you how thankful I am.”

Large hands encased Dream’s waist, tugging him up and back into the strong chest behind him, hands already pulling him to face the other.

“Open your eyes.”

Dream nodded, eyes fluttering open to take in the sight of a pink haired man, scars littered over his form. A smile ghosted over Dream’s lips at the sight before lips pressed to his, the blonde’s back hitting the wall, claws scraping up his sides to draw thin lines of blood.

“As you know, I prefer my offerings covered in my colour and you already are. You really are devoted aren’t you, pet?”

Dream nodded, a whine bubbling in his throat as a leg pushed between his, a hand snaking around his head to sink into his hair, tugging harshly, throat getting exposed once more, tusks scraping against the skin, teeth sinking into the flesh to mark and bruise it.

“M-my Lord, what shall I call you?”

A sly grin crossed The Blood God’s features, claws gently dragging over Dream’s jaw before a thumb pushed against his lips. 

“My name’s Technoblade. Why’d you ask, little mortal? Do you have the desire to moan it as I push you down and claim you as my own like an animal? So that you can picture this night over and over again, fucking your pathetic cock into your hand, my name falling from your lips?


	2. Flowers and Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream loves his boyfriend very much and surprises him when he gets home.

A soft sigh fell from Techno’s lips, his back popping quietly as he stepped away from stove, steam from the pot he was using rising to the extractor fan. His list of of housework was nearly finished, the only things on the list now were finishing up the food and cleaning the counter tops.

His eyes flicked up to the clock. 10 minutes until Dream got home, he could do this. Techno took a second to breathe, quickly running over the percentages and ratio of his cleaning spray before making a fresh batch, spraying it onto the counter tops to let it sit and marinate for a minute or so before he reached up onto the top of the shelves, bringing the thicker cloths down, not wanting to ruin the everyday ones.

The minutes passed without Techno realising, his mind hyperfocused on making sure the countertops were perfect. A warm chest hit his back, the smell of freshly cut wood filling his senses as Dream’s wheeze bounced in the air.

“Bit hyperfocused there, Tech? You were trying to burn the dirt away with your eyes.”

Heat washed over Techno’s face as the blonde pulled him down a fair few inches, lips pressing to the bridge of Techno’s nose, a soft hum coming from the pinkette at the kiss.

“I wanted to make sure it looked nice for you, it’s our anniversary, after all.”

Dream smiled at Techno’s words before letting go, pushing himself up onto the kitchen island, hand coming from behind his back to reveal a bunch zinnas, hydrangeas, camellias and a few red roses in the centre.

“Happy Anniversary, My Love, I love you.”

Tears gathered at the edge of Techno’s vision, a soft sob falling from his lips as he gently placed the flowers off to the side, scooping the blonde up in his arms, kisses being pressed and peppered over any skin that Techno could reach.


	3. Mahogany Desks and Leather Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek into what Techno and Dream get up to behind closed doors and Techno has to edit but Dream wants to please his Sir.

The collar was heavy around Dream’s neck, worn leather brushing against his throat everytime he swallowed, white noise filling his brain.

His eyes fluttered open at the feeling of warm hands cupping his cheek, eyes flicking around to remember where we was. Oh yeah..he was under his boyfriend’s desk cockwarming his cock while he edited.

“Hey pretty one, you doing okay? You want some water?”

Dream nodded softly, pulling off of Techno’s cock, splittle and saliva on his chin, eyes glazed over as Techno presses a water bottle to his lips, letting him drink while Techno’s nails dragged slow and soft circles into Dream’s hair.

The blonde melted against Techno’s thigh, cheeks a soft crimson before handing the water back, tongue flicking against the head of Techno’s cock.

Techno’s hand sunk itself into Dream’s hair, gently pushing him back down on his cock.

“Good boy, good pet, just a little while longer and I can fuck you as much as you want.”

A soft whine fell from Dream's lips at Techno's words, vibrations running up the shaft as more precum hit Dream's tongue, lulling him back into his state.


	4. Second in Command and an Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza sends his best employee to help Techno learn about the company. Shenanigans ensue.

A soft sigh fell from Techno’s lips, head throbbing as he tried to figure out the stock prices and what they needed to schedule to be ordered. He had no idea what his father Phil was thinking, he was a military man, he had been off at St. Valer for most if his childhood to train in the army, yet here he was in a white button up and tie, bent over a desk with a pen within his grasp.

Techno’s head shot up as he went to stand, arms subconsciously trying to press to his sides before he breathed, remembering that he wasn’t at the base anymore, he didn’t have to report to anyone nor call them Commander or Sir. He placed the pen off to the side, fingers reaching under his desk to buzz the person in, the hiss of the door filling his ears.

“Come on in, it’s open.”

His eyes caught sight of well curled and styled blonde hair before the face of his dad’s second in command walked through the door, eyes lit up in joy as he talked to his friend, Techno tried to recall his name but couldn’t until the sight of a brunette holding onto his waist reminded him.

“Ah, Mr. Wastaken, Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Pyro, what brings you to my office at this hour? Did you stay late to finish work?”

The blonde shook his head, hand gently hitting against Karl’s arm as he laughed.

“Go on you two, I’ll meet you back at the house, I have to do the whole teaching thing Phil asked me to.”

Techno raised an eyebrow at the statement as the elevator door closed, Dream walking in and shutting the door behind him with a soft click, the hiss sounding again.

“My father sent you to train me? What do I need training for?”

Dream let out a soft laugh at the almost puppy like expression the heir and his future boss was giving him before he sat on the edge of the desk, ankles crossed.

“Philza sent me to teach you because he’s noticed you’ve been struggling with the pricing and the trading itself and I’m his best employee so he thought I’d be the best fit for the job.”

Techno’s lips quirked up in a small smile, fingers reaching up to pluck his glasses off of his nose, a quiet groan falling from his lips.

Dream’s eyebrows furrowed as his hand placed itself on Techno’s shoulder, a worried look crossing his features.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just getting used to wearing my glasses again, I got used to wearing contacts so these give me a minor headache when I wear them for too long.”

“Getting used to them again?”

“Ah, I’m guessing dad didn’t tell you? I was in the military training to be a Commander and I wore contacts because they broke less and were easier to wear when I was in my uniform.”

“A Commander, huh? Well, anyway, if it’s any semblance, I think you look cute with them on.”

A heat rushed over Techno’s cheeks as he processed what Dream had said. His hands reached up, undoing his hair to hide behind it, pink strands creating a curtain.

“Wastaken, are you flirting with me?”

Dream lowered himself off the desk, feet carrying him to stand next to Techno, hand lifting his chin as the blonde smirked, a cocky look in his eyes.

“And if I was? What would you do about it?”

Techno’s hands gripped Dream’s waist, squeezing the flesh under the shirt, tugging him close behind his desk, hair being tucked behind his ear by Dream’s fingers as a growl came from his chest, mixing with his words as he spoke.

“Wastaken. You’re playing a dangerous game. Those who play with fire tend to get burnt.”

“Then burn me.”

Dream saw something snap within Techno’s eyes, a flame being ignited within his eyes before Dream felt himself get pinned to the desk, a heat covering his back.

“You’re absolutely sure about this? I won’t go easy on you, Wastaken.”

The blonde nodded, suit jacket bunched around his waist as he ground his ass back against Techno’s half hard cock, a small whine coming from him.

“Technoblade, please, fuck me senseless until I’m drooling onto your desk and can’t think.”

A hand pressed against Dream’s lower back from under his jacket, thumb brushing over the covered skin.

“You’ve known me for all of a day or two and here you are, begging for my cock like a side street whore, what do you have to say for yourself, hm?”

Techno’s question was answered with silence before his eyes caught Dream’s hands trying to subtly trail down his front, fingers desperately reaching for the bulge in his trousers before Techno’s hands gripped his waist, turning him over to face the pinkette.

“U-um. Please, please Mister Anarkey, fuck me like a cheap whore who needs to be shown his place.”

Techno leaned down to nip at Dream’s throat, the blonde’s hands sinking into pink hair, fingers twisting in the strands to anchor his mind, legs curling around Techno’s waist.

“F-fuck Techno, you’re so fucking pretty, I c-cant.”

The sound of Techno’s belt filled the air as his hands made quick work of it, tossing it to the ground, before he sat back in his chair, cock curved up against stomach while he whistled at Dream, heel tapping the spot at his feed.

“Kneel.”

Dream nodded, pushing himself off to settle between Techno’s legs, head resting on his thighs.

Techno’s hand pushed itself into Dream’s hair, tugging him closer to his cock, the head smearing precum over Dream’s lips as the blonde opened his mouth, tongue flicking over the slit.

“Fucking god, Dream, good boy, keep doing that.”

Dream nodded, head bobbing as he took more of Techno’s cock down his throat, his fingers gripping Techno’s thighs to ground himself before he felt the hands in his hair tighten, hips rolling to push him deeper.

Vibrations ran up Techno’s cock from the whine Dream gave, the action causing Techno’s cock to twitch, cum filling Dream’s mouth.  
Techno groaned, holding the blonde down before he was tugged up into Techno’s lap, his mouth sucking bruises into the skin.

“My house. 73rd Street. 8pm. I’m going to make you see stars.”


	5. Virgin Killer and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream loses a bet and sends everyone into a simping stupor.

Heat brushed Dream’s cheeks at the whistles he was receiving while walking around the SMP, an occasional shiver running up his spine from the air on his exposed back. 

His friends had teased him about losing the bet, he had tried his best but Sapnap had beaten him with just a few seconds left on the clock. Therefore, here he was, wearing a Virgin Killer sweater chosen by Sapnap, the fire happy arsonist having already trailed his fingers over the patches of freckles on the blonde’s back and shoulders, commenting on how he should show them off more.

What he hadn’t seen however was Techno not too far off, eyes sharp as he watched Dream’s friends touch him carelessly. Dream was his. He was the only one allowed to do that and if Techno had to prove it, he would.

A snap of a branch reached Dream’s ears before he stopped, not hearing anything else so he continued on collecting the wood and berries he had been sent out to get for the group.

Warmth encompassed Dream’s back, a shiver running up his spine at the familiar feeling of fur against his back, a happy groan falling from his as he tilted his head back, a smile tugging at his lips when his eyes locked with Techno’s.

“Hey babe!”

Techno smiled back down at him, leaning down to softly kiss the blonde before his hands slipped down the back of his sweater, hands gripping the flesh of Dream’s ass, a soft whimper coming from the blonde.

“A-ah, Techno?”

“You’ve strutting around all day in nothing but that damn sweater and shorts. Do you know how hard it’s been to stop myself from pinning you down in the courtyard and fucking you senseless until you can’t walk?”

Dream shook his head and he felt himself get pushed forward, back starting to dip as he knew where this was headed, arms bracing himself on the tree in front of him. His legs spread, thighs apart as Techno slicked his fingers with a bottle from his pocket, roughly shoving them into Dream, his thighs trembling as he was given no time to adjust.  
If anyone saw the limp in Dream’s walk or the slight gloss of his back from the ribbons of cum dripping down towards his ass or between his thighs, nevermind the countless bitemarks he had on his neck and shoulders, they didn't mention it.


	6. Studying Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's trying to help Dream pass his classes, Dream on the other hand, is being a pain in the ass.

Pink eyes locked with green, those same emerald eyes crossing as Dream’s lips parted, tongue lolling out as if he was being fucked to the point of his mind breaking and turning to mush before he burst out laughing, a smirk tugging at his lips at the sight of a small blush on the high of Techno’s cheeks.

The pink haired tutor coughed, fingers straightening his tie, tugging it slightly looser to elevate the heat rushing over him at the sight.

“Wastaken. We have 2 weeks until your project is due and you are barely halfway to starting it, now is not the time to be crude, save it for your friends.”

Dream huffed out a laugh, wheezing at Techno’s words, his fingers tapping the lead of his pencil against the sheet of practise tests under his arms, the papers crinkled from his constant shifting.

“C’mon Blade, we both know the projects bullshit, have fun with me instead, I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

Techno’s eyes narrowed, his own pencil being lain on the table as he raised an eyebrow in the blonde’s direction, lips quirking in a ghost of a smile.

“And what would your ‘fun’ include, hm? Something destructive and fiery like your little pet arsonist sets most mornings?”

The blonde rolled his eyes, sooting his chair back to stand up before walking around the wooden table, thighs meeting Techno’s as he sat on the muscled thighs under him.

“Leave Pandas’s alone, he doesn’t mean any harm. And no, my fun includes this.” 

Techno opened his mouth to reply but got cut off as Dream rolled his hips, their crotches pressing together for a second before Dream pulled back, a lazy smile on his lips, pupils slightly blown out.

“Please doll, I know it’d feel good.”

Techno let out a soft noise, contemplating his decision before Dream leaned in, plump lips brushing against the shell of Techno’s ears, words being murmured into the skin.

“Pretty pretty please Master, break me snd fuck me until I can’t think of anything but your name.”

Arousal shot up Techno’s spine at Dream’s words, his cock filling out in his black jeans, hands leaving the table to grip Dream’s ass through the shorts he wore.

“I suggest you watch your mouth unless you want this to go somewhere you don’t want to know about.”

Dream rolled his hips again, opening his mouth to make a cocky response before he was cut off by Techno’s lips pressing against his, sharp teeth nipping at his lips.

“Two weeks. Two weeks you’ve been teasing me daily but you pushed it today. By the time I’m done with you my name will be the only thing on yours lips and I’d have claimed you time and time over, understood?”

Blonde hair whipped in a nod before Dream’s back met the desk, a pale hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing slightly.

A small gasp of Techno’s name fell from Dream’s lips, the blonde’s hips stuttering up into Techno’s lower stomach, cock pressed against fabric of his trousers before he felt a palm lay overtop it, small circles being dragged over it to tease, shockwaves of pleasure flittering through Dream’s veins.

“Techno please, harder, squeeze harder.”

Pink eyes sharpened, the colour barely a visible ribbon around the pool of black, lust clouding Techno’s vision as he let himself slip, fingers tightening their grip on Dream’s throat, free hand shoving itself down his shorts and boxers to grip at his cock, the head leaking precum down the sides of the shaft. Techno’s fingers curled around it, his thumb brushing over the head to tease the slit, palm dragging up and down to jerk Dream off, his lips pressing to the exposed skin of his collarbones, sucking dark bruises into the tanned flesh.

“Look at you Dream, needy with your cock leaking. Tell me, how many times have you shoved your fingers inside of yourself pretending they were mine? How many times have you rode a toy in hopes that I’d fuck you that and tease you about being ready for me?”

His words were strikes to Dream’s mind, cock twitching before he came, eyes rolling back.


	7. The Blood God Kneels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom thinks Techno is the the one in control. How wrong they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also, please remember to drink your water and eat!

When people looked at Techno outside, dressed in his fancy shirts, crown and cape, they’d think he was the top in any of his relationships. After all, who could convince The Blood God himself to submit to them without question, hands behind his back, resting on his knees.

One person could, and that person was currently walking circles around Techno on the floor, hands tied behind his back; hair messy from tugs to the strands, his cock weeping against his stomach, precum smeared over the skin.

“You look ethereal, Techno, such a good boy.”

A quiet whimper fell from Techno’s lips at the praise before his eyes widened, fear crawling over his features as he remembered the rule Dream had set. ‘No noises until I fuck you.’

Techno had just broken that rule and without any other prompting, his head snapped to the side from the force of Dream’s slap to his cheek, pain blossoming and spreading before Techno’s eyes rolled back, cock twitching while cum dripped down the shaft.

“Disobedient fucking whore. Spilling over yourself from being slapped. You’re pathetic.”


	8. Dream Loses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets challenged to a Manhunt. Dream quickly regrets his choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution Warning- This one has a minor Daddy Kink.

“If I win, I fuck you Techno, but if you win, you get to fuck me.”

That had been hours ago, before either of them had any weapons or items.

Dream’s back hit the dirt as he got tripped by Techno’s boot, a blade being pointed at his throat the next second without hesitation, his sword getting kicked off to the side. 

“Your hunt’s over, Dream. I win.”

Dream swore under his breath before squeaking, getting flipped over by Techno’s hands, his face getting shoved into the dirt.

He felt cold steel meet his trousers, cutting a hole that Techno tore bigger with his fingers, exposing Dream’s ass to the cold air. A flash of heat went up Dream’s spine at the rough treatment. 

“D-daddy please, mercy, be kind, please, I’ve been a good boy.”

Dream felt a hand on the back of his neck as Techno pushed into him, a sliver of pain running through him as Techno’s earlier barely there preparations came back to bite him in the ass.

“You were being a fucking whore. Plus good boys don’t run then shake their ass at their Masters.”

A whimper fell from Dream’s lips at Techno’s words, his cock shoving into him without any consideration before he felt tusks scrape against his shoulders, blood pooling at the surface.

“Now you’re going to be a good cock warming cumdump and take it like the little whore you are, understood?”

“I understand Master, I’ll be your good fucking breeding bitch, I swear.”


	9. Bedsheets and Desperation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a dream filled with his boyfriend teasing him and wakes up to find said boyfriend next to him, sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution Warning- Somnophilia (Consensual)

Techno woke up, head swimming with imagines of his boyfriend dripping with his cum, eyes rolled back and glazed, cheeks flushed as he rolled him hips onto Techno’s cock, letting it break his mind.

He groaned quietly, cock throbbing in his boxers, the front wet from where his precum had damped the fabric. Feeling the heat wave over him, his eyes flicked to Dream, ass bare, Techno’s shirt draped over his form. He wouldn’t mind, right? He said he was ok with it before. Wanting the desperation of his dreams to leave, he pushed his hand against his cock, free hand gently shifting to move Dream, face against the pillow with his hips up. 

Techno ran his hands over Dream’s hips before reaching for the lube, quickly and softly prepping his boyfriend slightly, not needing too do it too much as Dream was still stretched from earlier.

Slicking his own cock, Techno’s knees went weak at the pressure of his own hand before pushing into Dream, pleasure shooting up his spine as his hips rolled softly, the head of his cock barely brushing against Dream’s prostate.

Dream’s mind was drifting in the darkness of sleep before he felt warmth cover him but then pleasure shot up his spine like lightning. Blearily, he opened his eyes to find he was face first in his pillow, ass up, Tcehno’s cock sinking in and out of him.

He whined, alerting Techno that he was awake before Techno grunted out his name mixed with a swear, cum filling Dream as he weakly moaned Techno’s name.

“Oh, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you up, you can go back to bed or I can fuck you again, if you’d like.”

Dream whined, blush high on his cheeks before he ground his ass back against Techno’s cock, his own red and dripping onto the sheets.


	10. An Accidental Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his mind glazed over with pleasure, Dream doesn't realise he's called Techno until it's too late.

Dream didn’t even realise, one minute he had had his hand wrapped around his cock, sleep still clouding his mind as his thumb swiped over the head, thoughts of Techno pushing his face into the bed and fucking into him with that deliciously thick cock of his.

The next minute he heard Techno groan over the phone, seemingly have just woken up.

“Yes Dream? What is it? Is there an emergency?”

In surprise, Dream dragged his hand down, forgetting that he was jerking off when he heard Techno, a loud moan falling from his lips, no way to hide it or to lie.

“U-uh, no, it’s nothing, I accidentally clicked your name.”

Dream heard nothing until a low growl crackled through the phone, barely registering as Techno’s voice.

“Oh? You accidentally clicked my name? Or were you meaning to call me to moan about wanting me to fuck you and rail you into the bed like the dirty whore you are?”

Dream stuttered, cock throbbing as Techno spoke.

“I-it was an accident, Sir, I promise.”

“Sir? Are you getting off to this Dream? Getting off to me calling you a slut and dirty cumdump?”


End file.
